Episode 4297 (28th February 2006)
Plot After a night spent at Katie's bedside the nurse assures Andy that Katie's chances of survival are good. The nurse suggests he chats with Katie, sure that a familiar voice will be soothing to her. Once alone Andy tries speaking but doesn't know what to say. Meanwhile, at Butler's Farm, Jack fills Daz in about Katie. Alarmed, Daz agrees it is terrible news but wonders what it's got to do with Andy. Though Daz has echoed some of Jack's private concerns, Jack is firm that just because Andy wants to be at Katie's bedside, doesn't mean she's back in his life for good. Back at the hospital Andy is with Katie. Suddenly the alarms start sounding. She is rushed to theatre due to bleeding in her abdomen. After a tense few hours Katie comes back to the ward. Andy is feeling a little silly chatting away to Katie when she slowly begins to wake. Confused, Katie is not sure where she is or what's going on, but seeing Andy she is glad to see a friendly face. With memories returning to her, Katie asks after her dad. Andy doesn't know how to act, but sensitively tells Katie about Brian dying in the car crash. Devastated at the news, Katie breaks down and clings to Andy distraught that this is all her fault. Andy is happy to be her rock but is struggling to keep a lid on his feelings for her. New temp Zara causes a stir in Pear Tree Cottage. The new temp at the King's office's obvious charms are going unnoticed by Matthew however Jimmy is enjoying having a pretty girl to impress and suggests to her that they could knock off early and go celebrate his birthday. In the pub with the whole King clan, Zara impresses Tom. Carl tells Matthew that Zara would be great for him and he should move on. Thinking of Sadie, Matthew dismisses his brother and slips out. Desperate not to think of Sadie, Matthew, alone at the office, is busying himself with work when Zara enters. Flirty, and mocking Jimmy's attempts to impress her, Zara wonders if there's a special lady in Matthew's life. Matthew is wary of Zara's questioning and, thinking of Sadie, brushes her off. Alan pays Steph a visit and outlines his business proposal to get guests on the Country Breaks to stay at the B&B and do their activities at Home Farm. Doing the big sell, Alan suggests that they could invest for extra staff in the B&B if Steph is amenable. Alan thinks it's a great opportunity for them both, stressing he needs her on board as his partner, if it's to work. Seeing Steph's unsure and not wanting to push her, Alan asks her to think about it. After a little persuasion from Adam, later that day Steph finds Alan and agrees to host the Country Pursuits weekends. Alan is glad but, clocking his enthusiasm, Steph is clear it doesn't mean they should rush things on the personal front. Louise is smug as Diane awkwardly informs Chas they've got enough staff. Chas is knocked to hear about Katie and heads straight to the hospital. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead Guest cast *Zara Baynard - Stephanie Dooley *Nurse Townroe - Susie Hawthorne *Dr Kamming - Daniel Clarkson Locations *Leeds Royal Hospital - Katie's room and waiting area *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Home Farm - Grounds and office *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Butlers Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,170,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes